My Sweet Samurai
by Onime no Jashin
Summary: Fuu realizes she loves Jin, but will he love her back? Somehow she has to prove her love to him.
1. Love?

**Chapter 1: Love?**

I took a wash cloth and dipped it in warm water. After I wrung it out I started the work that Mugen had rudely assigned me. That morning while I was asleep, Mugen and Jin had snuck out to go make some money. According to Mugen, they had found a place where samurais fought eachother for money, so they joined. Jin had gotten into a fight with a really swift guy and got really injured. Mugen had to carry him back to the hotel they were staying in and their shirts were covered in blood.

I know it was their own fault, but I couldn't just let Jin die. I wasn't cruel like Mugen.

A strange feeling came over me while I cleansed Jin's wounds. His figure was one that any girl would drool over and he looked so peaceful in his sleep. There was no frown like usual, but a kind of...happiness...

Blush came to my cheeks. _What am I thinking like this for? Yeah, there was always a little bit of feelings for Jin in me. I really like him. But now I think I'm...falling head over heels...after all this time I've grown more and more attached to him...now do I really love him?_

Jin stirred, pulling me from my thoughts.

"Fuu?" He asked.

"Yeah, Mister I'm-gonna-get-myself-in-trouble?" I answered, a little annoyed.

"What happened?" He asked, looking a little dizzy.

"Well, Mugen carried you back here after your little fight and ordered me to care for you." I pouted.

"Mugen?" Jin asked in disbelief.

"Yep." I sighed. "I guess as long as it's a way to torture me he dosen't care."

"Hmm." He said and fell back asleep.

I sighed inwardly. I wanted to talk to Jin more. It felt like I was going crazy. He was right there in front of me and my body kept urging me to hug or kiss him, along with my heart. But my mind was the smart one and held me back. The struggle in me was driving me insane.

Finally I reached over and grabbed the wash cloth and put it back into the bucket of water. I was getting out of that room. After looking back at Jin one last time I left, not knowing where I was going to go.


	2. Shock, Confusion and Truth

**Chapter 2: Shock, Confusion and Truth**

I couldn't believe my eyes. It had been a day since Jin had gotten hurt and I had decided to check up on him and Fuu. She was constantly checking on him, making a big fuss. In fact It's like every five minutes she goes to check up on the loser. I don't know why, but it's kind of starting to bug me. Anyway, when I walked in, I stopped at the doorway and hid in the shadows. Fuu was talking to an unconsious Jinn.

"You better get well, Jin," She smiled sadly. "I don't know what I'd do if you died."

_What's this stupid woman talking about? It's not like he can hear her! He's unconsious._

"You see, Jin," Fuu said. "I...love you."

I clamped a hand over my mouth in an attempt to keep from yelling. _WHAT? Love? Jin? She's not serious! Yeah, there was always that little admiration, maybe crush, but love! _I couldn't believe it. For some reason I didn't want to. What happened next was even more of a shocker.

Fuu lowered her head and issed Jin lightly on the lips, then caressed his cheek. She ran a hand through his long, now loose hair, then got up and started walking to the door.

"I'll be back later, Jin," She said.

I jumped and ran out of the room. I stopped outside the entrance, not knowing why I cared if she had seen me. A thought came to me. I decided I was going to ask her just what the heck that was all about.

"M-mugen!" Fuu gasped, blush rising to her cheeks. "What are you doing? How long have you been here?"

"Long enough," I said with a glare. "Listen, wench, what did you mean in there?"

"What?" She asked.

"When you said you loved Jin?" I said, annoyed. For some reason, I was getting really mad about this.

"I...I said what I meant," She said after a while. "Please don't tell, Mugen!"

She ran off. I walked into the hotel and scowled down at Jin. _Why him? Why does she love him? And why do I care so much! Urgh! I just wanna go slice someone up right now! _Jin stirred. Soon, his eyes opened.

"What's the matter with you, Mugen?" Jin asked.

"Ya know, Fuu likes you," I said with a growl.

"Mmm," Jin said. "I could always tell a little bit. Why, does it bother you?"

"Wadda you care if it does?" I asked angrily.

"Actually, I don't," Jin said. "I was just asking, since you seem so bothered."

"I'm not bothered," I said, glaring at him. "I'm always in a bad mood, espesially around you, you no good baka!"

"Mugen, do you like Fuu?" Jin asked, suprisingly ignoring my comment.

"No!" I yelled. "She's the ugliest little girl I've ever seen and she's worthless! Why would I like her!"

"Mmm," Was Jin's only reply, then he went back to sleep.

I stomped out of the hotel in anger, lost in thought and anger. _Why would I like her? Why do I care if she loves Jin? WHY? _Suddenly, I stopped. There, standing in front of me was the source of my problems. It was Fuu.

"Mugen," She said worriedly. "What's the matter?"

"Why?" I asked with a glare. "You worried that something happened to your precious Jin?"

"No," Fuu frowned. "I was worried about you! You are my friend after all, even though you're a total jerk most of the time."

_Why did I let my thoughts out? Why did I ask her that? Why'd I show...jealousy? I...I'm jealous! I...I like Fuu! I can't believe it. I never felt this way before. Why now? Maybe the reality of her loving Jin surfaced my feelings? Why do I have to like Fuu? She's already got her heart set on Jin..._


	3. Another Day, Another WHAT?

**Chapter 3: Another Day, Another WHAT?**

Fuu walked back into the hotel. Jinn layed there in his futon, still asleep like yesterday and the day before. How long had it been? Three days Jin had been hurt. Three long, wonderful, yet dreadful days. Fuu couldn't find out what was wrong with Mugen. He was acting so strangely, but whenever she asked about it he would just shrug her off and walk away. His response was always something like, "Why do you care little girl?" or "Mind your own business!" or "There's nothing wrong." or even "Shut the Hell up!"

He was being so rude. And why? Fuu didn't know. It had all started yesterday when he found out she was in love with Jin. She thought he would be happy, so she wouldn't have a petty crush on him or something since he obviously didn't like her very much. He always started fights with her and almost broke the group up and fought with Jin. Why would he act like he cared about anything now, when it seemed like he only cared for himself?

Fuu removed Jin's bandages and cleaned the dry blood off of his chest. The cut was healing nicely and she didn't think he would even get a scar, which made her happy. The cut still need bandaging, since it was still bleeding a tiny bit and she didn't want it to get infected, but he was going to be fine.

That taken care of, she decided to confront Mugen again. Fuu walked out of the hotel and down the long, winding path Mugen usually hung out on. She could tell each day more and more that he didn't like just sitting here doing nothing, especially with the company he had. As she looked ahead, she caught sight of Mugen a little ways down the path. This time, instead of just going up to him, she would sneak up on him. Yes, that way he wouldn't run away. Maybe she wouldn't confront him...maybe she'd just spy to find out what was wrong, since he wouldn't tell her. Besides, he did it all the time, so he couldn't get that mad if he caught her.

So, Fuu walked into the woods beside the pathe she had been on. When she got to Mugen, she crouched down, ignoring the prickly feeling of the bushes and grass around and under her, and listened.

"Why?" Mugen asked himself. "Why Fuu?"

_What? Why me? _

"Why do I have to..." Mugen paused and sighed. "Why do I have to like her?"

_WHAT? Like ME? _She gasped.

"I don't love a woman," Mugen said. "It's not me. But now...I think I love Fuu!"

_Love ME? MUGEN? Mean, grumpy, bad-mouthed Mugen? No way... _

Fuu put a hand to her mouth to stop herself from shouting. The suprise that now flowed through her was overwhelming. She knew she was going to burst. She had to get out of there before she gave herself away! Before Mugen knew she heard what he said! Mugen couldn't have been serious anyway. Not Mugen. Not the one she knew.

Fuu turned around and started to tiptoe as soundlessly as she could so as to not alert Mugen. He had really good ears, since he was a samurai. The slightest noice could-

_CRACK! _Fuu had stepped on a twig and in the silence, it made a terribly loud noise. _Whoops! Oh no! now he'll find me for sure! What do I do? I can't let him find me I-_

"Who's there!" Mugen asked in alarm. "Come out!"

Fuu started running in hopes to escape Mugen, though she knew he could outrun her easily.

"Ok, I'm coming in for you, then," He laughed. "Stop running, I'll catch you."

Fuu's muscles tightened in fright. Now she knew it had been a BAD Idea to get so close to Mugen in secret. A very bad, DANGEROUS idea. Now he was going to catch her and be really mad.

Suddenly, she felt a hand grab her shoulder and jerk her around to face the owner. (AN: of the hand) Fuu started to sweat as she came face to face with Mugen. Their faces were only a few inches apart, which didn't help, and her heart skipped a beat.

"F-fuu!" Mugen shouted. "You didn't hear what I said, did you?"

"N-no," Fuu answered. "What are you talking about?"

"You're a very bad liar," Mugen said, blushing.

"And you're very unexpecting," Fuu said and ran away.

* * *

"Hey, wait!" Mugen yelled, but he didn't run after her. He was too embarassed and knew it would only make things worse. Besides, the two of them needed to think things over.

_I wonder how she thinks of me now...That I'm a wuss? I'm stupid? I don't have feelings, so I was lieing? _Mugen sighed. _And now, she's going back to that good-for-nothin' Jin..._


	4. Don't Die!

Disclaimer: I don't own Samurai Champloo and never will, sadly. This goes for all my chapters. AN: Sorry last chapter turned into a 3rd person POV for some reason. Lol.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4: Don't Die!**

I couldn't believe what I heard. I still keep telling myself that I had heard things for some unknown reason. Maybe it was because of some hidden desire for the day those words would come out of Mugen's mouth? I don't think so...but then again, I didn't think I would fall head over heels for Jin either. It had to be me hearing something I wanted to hear. Mugen would never say something like that. But...after the little encounter with him...I'm beggining to doubt that I didn't hear it.

I sighed and walked into the hotel. I had to forget about what had happened before I went insane trying to figure out what had happened. What greeted me, however, when I walked into my room, was even more shocking. Jin lay there, coughing up blood and looked like he was in terrible pain. I dropped the bucket full of warm water and the medical supplies and rushed over to him as quickly as my legs could carry me.

"Jin!" I shouted worriedly, trying to wake him up. "Jin!"

No matter how much I shouted or shook him, he would not wake up. He just lay there, cringing, holding his chest, and coughing up blood. He must've been totally unconcious. That had to be it. All I knew was I had to help him. I couldn't let my love die like the flame on a candle.

"Jin, please live," I mumbled.

I took off his bloodied shirt to see if his wound had opened. My worst fears were realized as I dropped his shirt to the ground in shock. Jin wound had indeed opened, but it wasn't the cause of his pain. His wound was barely even bleeding. Jin was bleeding from the inside. Something was terribly wrong.

"F-fuu..." I looked down to see Jin trying to talk. It was barely even a whisper.

"Jin!" I shouted, crying. "Don't die! Tell me what's wrong! JIN!"

"Fuu...it...was...Mugen..." Jin said through gasps.

"No!" I said, shaking my head. "You two may not get along, but he wouldn't draw his sword against an injured man."

"Mugen..."Jin insisted.

As soon as the wored had escaped his lips, Jin passed out. H stopped coughing, but his chest wound had fully opened and he had lost alot of blood. I rushed to get the medical equiptment I had dropped. After I had cleaned his wound and bandaged him, I felt his forehead.

"Oh, no!" I gasped. "He's running a fever!"

I ran outside as quickly as possible and refilled the bucket, this time with cold water. I wrung out the wash cloth, folded it, then put it on Jin's forehead. I lowered my head to his chest and checked his heart beat. _Phew. He's going to be okay...but why is he so cold?_ The warmth had left Jin's body, and fast. He needed to regain his warmth! I ran and took all the blankets I could find and put them on Jin. When I felt his shoulder...he was still ice cold! I went and found pillows, sheets, and clothing and piled them all on top of Jin. he was still cold! Fear came over me. I began to think he might die, when an Igea came to me.

Blush rose to my cheeks at this new thought...but Jin needed my body heat. Quickly, as my face grew redder, I took off my shirt. I got down into the mess of blankets, sheets, pillows, and clothes and snuggled with Jin. Our bare chests touched and I wrapped my arms around him. If not for the circumstances, this would have been the happiest moment in my life, but right then the thought of Jin dieing...

_Jin! Please don't die! And if you wouldn't mind...don't wake up any time soon...not until you're warm and I'm...decent..._My face probably got as red as it could at the thought of Jin waking up and finding me with my shirt off, on top of him. _Oh! How embarrassing!_

And as fate would have it, after I finished that thought...Jin did indeed wake up...

"Fuu?" He said, startled. I knew he could feel my breasts on him.

"I-"

"Hmm...you were trying to save me, correct?" He asked.

"Hai," I nodded.

"Hmm," He said. I took it as a 'thank you'.

But just when I was beggining to feel happy...my luck turned out to not be so 'lucky' after all. As I heard the door slide open, I turned my head in surprise to find...mugen.

"Fuu!" Mugen shouted, eyes wide with shock.

"M-Mugen!" I stuttered. "It-it's not what it looks like!"

_Wait! Why do I care what it looks like? Isn't this what I want? No. It couldn't be...could it? Do I actually like Mugen, too?_

Mugen turned around and ran away. Though I wanted too, i could do nothing about it. Even if I left Jin, I knew Mugen wouldn't listen to me. Now he probably hated me and hated Jin even more...I didn't know what to do. My mind was confused...as well as my heart.

* * *

So how was it? Review please! Sorry it took so long to update, but I had to think of an idea of what I wanted to happen! 


	5. Finding Loss In Love?

Yeah, It's gonna take moths for each update. On all my stories. Sorry. Enjoy!

**Chapter 5: Finding Loss In Love?**

I lay there, not daring to speak a word for fear of my voice cracking or other signs of emotion. I don't want Jinn thinking I'm a baby...or for him to think I have feelings for Mugen. I'm not even too sure of that myself yet.

"Fuu." Jinn says simply, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Yes?" I ask, hoping he'll say more than that, but not so sure he will.

There is a long silence. So long, in fact, that I give up hope of him answering. Then he begins to sit up. My eyes go wide and I instantly cover my chest, while trying to lay him back down.

"It couldn't have been Mugen." He states.

"What?" I ask in surprise.

"Hmmm." He says, obviously leaving me to put two and two together.

I think about it for a few moments.

"Mugen was watching me...and if he'd done it, he wouldn't have come back. And...he wouldn't have been so shocked or worried about me being...," I hesitate. "On you."

Jinn nods. Obviously I hit the nail on the head.

"Jinn, you should lay back down," I suggest. "You may lose too much blood."

Thankfully, he lays back down with a sigh. I wait awhie, then lay back down on him. I don't want to give him the wrong ideas, not that I think he'll get wrong ideas. Not Jinn.

"Fuu, do you care?" Jinn asks.

I'm caught off gaurd and all I can do is give him a puzzled look. He seems to be in a more talkative mood for some reason. And do I care about what? Why would he care if I cared. I shift uncomfortably.

"Do you care that it hurt Mugen to see you like this?" He asks.

I'm not sure what to say. Do I? Why does he want to know?

"I...well," I stumble on my words. "He's my friend, so yes, I care."

I finally got my answer in order.

"Is that all?" Jinn asks.

"What do you mean by that?" I ask.

"You don't have any feelings to return for him?"

His eyes are like needles in my skin right about now. I grit my teeth. My eyes wander around the room. I decide to just shake my head "no" so my mouth dosen't betray me. The moment I do, though, I feel a pain in my chest. My heart is screaming at me to make up my mind. My mind is screaming 'Stop being so stupid!' Do I love Mugen as well as Jinn?

Jinn's eyes...they haven't left me. It feels as if they see straight into my soul. I sit up and raise my hands to my head. Jinn is still staring; I can feel it. I grab my shirt, put it on, and stand up.

"I-" I gasp. "i have to go get some water!"

Jinn says nothing as I run out of the room, tears starting to run down my face. What is wrong with me? Don't I love Jinn? Jinn and only Jinn? Isn't Mugen the one who thinks I'm nothing more than a whiney little girl? Don't I hate how he teases me? What's wrong with me?


End file.
